


Eyes Away

by ladychocoberry



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Best Friends, Female Reader, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, No Romance, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychocoberry/pseuds/ladychocoberry
Summary: During training Gladio meets one of Prompto's friends and decided to give her a training lesson. A lesson he might soon come to regret.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Eyes Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely friendship fic.

“One more time, hot shot,” Gladio grinned at his opponent who is trying to keep his composure. Though his heavy breathing, excessive sweat, and body close to exhaustion said otherwise. Yet Gladio stood there with no sign of struggle from his opponent. Anyone coming into the Citadel's training room would've assumed Gladio had just arrived. When in fact he was here a few hours prior. 

His opponent threw his spear on the ground, “I give up. Good training though.”

“You still have a long way to go, but I see that you're getting better. Keep it up so we can have ourselves another re-match.”

His opponent gave a loud sigh, “That could take a while, hope you don't have any plans to retire anytime soon.”

Gladio chuckled, “Nah, as long as I'm the prince's Shield there's no retirement plans for me.”

“Whatever you say,” he waved goodbye to him as he started to walk away, “Be seeing you.”

Gladio waved back, “Take care.”

It was then that Gladio decided to call it a day from his training until he noticed the spear was left on the floor. He smiled and shook his head as he went out of his way to grab it. From there he noticed Prompto was coming in to the training room and brought along a friend with him.

He could tell right away you're not part of the Crownsguard since he had already met all the new trainees. Plus it would have been too late for any fresh face to show up around this time of year.

Prompto began talking to you until he noticed Gladio from a distance. He waved at Gladio and grabbed your hand to meet him in person.

You were hesitant to do so since you were worried the two of you would get in trouble for bringing a civilian into the Crownsguard training area. But Prompto kept assuring you it won't happen since he got permission from Noctis to do so. Which was another thing entirely, being best friends with a prince.

“Hey there big guy! Are you done for the day?”

Gladio nodded, “Yeah I'm about to head out so uh who's your friend?”

You introduced yourself and offered a handshake which he took without hesitation. Prompto couldn't help but grin in excitement, “She's here to check out the training. Gotta be prepared before our big trip, right?”

Gladio chuckled as he crossed his arms, “Well I don't mind showing you how training is done around here. If you like I'll show you the basics.”

You gave him a wide smile, “That'll be great!”

Gladio gave Prompto the discarded weapons from earlier, “Can you put those up for me? We won't be needing these for our first lesson.”

Prompto nodded, “Got it.”

He quickly put them back in their designated area before returning back to you and Gladio. You were nervous as you never been trained before especially by the prince's Shield. You considered this opportunity to be a highest honor.

Gladio noticed how nervous you were based on how your eyes wandered around the room and the constant rubbing on your forearm. He told himself he's going to be gentle with you in this training lesson. The last thing he wanted is scurry someone away. Especially if that someone is a friend of both Noctis's and Prompto's.

“All right first lesson is never take your eyes away from the enemy.”

Gladio threw in the first punch to strike you. You began to panic by grabbing his fist and threw his entire body to the other side. Gladio was on the floor, shocked over what just happened.

You ran by his side and checked for any visible injuries, “I'm so sorry are you okay?” Meanwhile Prompto began to clap, “Nice job! I had never seen no one take down Gladio like that. Maybe you should join the Crownsguard.”

You turned to Prompto, “It was an accident I swear, besides I can't join in at the very last min-”

“You can.”

You and Prompto looked at Gladio as he got up from the floor, “You've got skills, kid. With a gift like that, it would be a waste if you don't use it to your benefit. How about it? If you become a Crownsguard you can join us on our road trip. I'm sure Noct will be happy to have you.”

You thought about your decision. Sure you'll miss out on a few things but the payoff of hanging out with your best friends makes it all worth it. So without hesitation, you shook Gladio's hand, “Deal.”

“Good, looking forward into having you into the crew.”

“Same here, tough guy.”

Gladio left the training area with a soft grin on his face. For he knew it was the beginning of blossoming friendship.


End file.
